


[授翻|铁虫]Run me like a river

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: Peter的一天过得很糟，希望藉由激烈的运♂动回到理智。





	[授翻|铁虫]Run me like a river

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run me like a river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273505) by [blackbird09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09). 



> 原作者：Black_Bird09w  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12c122107

“Mr.Parker快速接近中。”Friday提醒，Tony的心在AI的提示声中小小地跳了一下；然而他并没有察觉到Peter走进实验室时深深的、愤怒的皱眉。

在Tony还没来得及欣赏他之前Peter就扑到了他身上，双腿缠绕着Tony的腰，手臂勾着他的脖子，然后再毫不留情地将嘴唇撞向Tony，甚至像是对Tony索取一般伸出舌头；他张开嘴让Peter吻得更深，同时品尝他嘴里的泡泡糖味。

Tony惊讶地回应他，试图在Peter爬到他身上时保持冷静。  
Peter抓住他的衬衫，用双手笨拙地解开领带，他把Tony的臀部当作支撑点保持平衡，大腿和屁股紧紧抵着Tony的下体；他的性器立马变得硬挺起来。

“Pete⋯什么-啊！”Peter在他说话时咬了他的下唇，害他猛地抓了一下Peter的臀瓣。

他知道这种情况，Peter想要做爱，特别激烈的那种，通常只有在他那一天过得不太好时才会这样。

“Okay Pete⋯”

Peter的唇舌吞没了Tony的下半句话，真诚地用舌头扫过Tony嘴里每一个角落；Peter低吟，臀部向前磨着Tony的性器⋯

“Pete ! Baby ! 冷静！”

Peter放开Tony终止这激烈的吻，满脸通红地喘气，他的眼神因为欲望而变得深沉。

“抱歉⋯我只是⋯我想要⋯”

 Tony抱着Peter走到他的办公桌前，把他放下，俯身落下一个草率的吻。

“我知道，Baby boy。我会给你你想要的，但上次我说过你脱了衣服我们才会开始，还是说我记错了？”

他脱下Peter的毛衣并扯开他的衬衫，望着那些飞出去的钮扣在地上弹跳。

Peter的呜咽声拉回了他的注意力，他看着Peter湿润的嘴唇，本能似地将两根手指放入他的嘴巴；另一只手打开Peter牛仔裤的带扣和拉链的同时，他的手指正探索着Peter喉咙的深度；它似乎非常深，并没有排斥手指的进入。

“Ngggg!”当Tony的手触碰到他的阴茎时，Peter闭上了他的眼睛。

Jesus，他湿了，前端露出的液体液几乎浸透了他的内裤。和一个十八岁的孩子谈恋爱的确有它的好处，Tony现在硬得不像话，性器紧绷着裤子。

“快好了宝贝儿，再等一下。”他将手指从Peter口中抽出，并把他推倒在桌上，好让他脱掉牛仔裤。

当Peter在他身下伸展时，他花了一秒钟来欣赏这孩子完美的身体—精确俐落的线条勾勒着光滑如丝绸的皮肤。Tony的手抚过他的肌肉，手掌的触感撩拨着他每一根神经。这一切都让Tony变得比刚才更硬了。

Peter穿着一条薄薄的蓝色丁字裤，Tony想了一下，并没有将它脱掉，打算就这么操Peter，而焦急等待着性爱的Peter并没有在意。

他撑起上身，“Tony⋯拜托，直接进来就好。”

“得先帮你扩张，kid。”他不知道Peter为什么要对着他傻笑，那感觉深沉又神秘；他躺回桌上张开双腿，给Tony让出一个空间。Tony的直觉伴随着一股强烈的兴奋感——他知道Peter为什么笑了。

“你帮自己润滑了？”他惊讶地问，手指抚上Peter的穴口，的确感觉到了正一点一点涌出的泡沫。

“我在学校自己做了一次，但是不够。”他说，接著把手伸到身下开始揉弄自己的性器。“可我还是想要你。”

“老天，我真他妈爱你”Tony呻吟，Peter则回以微笑。

Tony将大拇指插入Peter的穴口，往里推进一点，果不其然，里面就像他所想的一样，柔软又潮湿。他扯掉了自己的西装背心，扣子掉在地上发出清脆的声响，快速地脱下裤子扔到一旁。

Peter看着Tony，他现在只穿着衬衫和一条松垮的领带；Tony拉下领带，套到Peter的脖颈上，猛地将它拉起不停地吻他。

Peter在突然粗暴的动作中大口喘气，“今晚别轻易放松。”他再次咬住Tony的嘴唇，“把我操到走不了路⋯”

“Peter⋯”Tony搂住Peter的脖子开始用力吮吸；Peter呻吟着，感觉到自己的心脏因为Tony的举动而疯狂地碰碰作响。Tony在吮吻的最后用力地啃了一下，令Peter发出一声满足的喊叫。

“弄伤我也行⋯我不在乎，越用力越好。”

“我不会伤害你的宝贝儿。”

“我知道，但如果你真的做了也没关系，今晚我想要你用力一点⋯”Peter再次将他的双腿缠绕在Tony身上，然后用他的蜘蛛怪力把两人带到桌上，Tony则翻过他的Peter体让他背对着自己。

“Ah fuck…yes…”Peter呻吟，Tony用手扶着他的背，上面已经覆盖着一层薄汗；他稍微抬起Peter的臀部好让他进入，以完美的角度插入那紧致湿润的入口。

“Fuck Pete…宝贝儿你真紧。”

“Tony!快操我！”他已经被撩拨得有点不耐烦了，试图抓住Tony的手希望他进得更里面一些；当他准备再次抱怨时，Tony一个挺身将整根阴茎直直冲撞进去。Peter大声呻吟，喘着气抓住桌脚。

“够大力吗宝贝儿？嗯？感觉怎么样？”他给Peter一点时间来适应突然的侵入，同时享受着被温暖内壁包覆性器的酥麻感。

“Ah…fuck…好涨，好棒⋯”Peter的脸涨红着，嘴唇微张，“动一动。”

Tony将阴茎抽出只留下顶端，扣住Peter的臀部狠狠地全部插入，开始快速地在甬道内用力撞击。他妈的，这感觉真棒，Peter是如此的紧致温暖，后穴完美地接纳Tony的阴茎，像是只为他创造的空间一样。

在猛烈的撞击下，他甚至认为男孩的身体会因为大力的插入而裂成两半，他的身体随着每一次的撞击而颤抖，湿漉漉的褐发贴在额前；如果Tony现在看到男孩的脸，肯定会因为这幅诱人景象而直接交代在他体内。  
他抓住Peter的手臂，把他们拉到Peter的背后让他的身体拱成一个漂亮的姿势。

Tony将他拉近堵住他不断发出呻吟的嘴，放慢抽插的速度以减缓他想释放的欲望；这个姿势对Peter来说并不是非常舒服，但他并没有抱怨，似乎还享受着双手在背后的束缚，并和Tony交换一个湿黏的吻。  
Tony看着自己粗长的肉棒滑入Peter光滑圆润的屁股，低头吮吻他的肱二头肌。

“大力一点⋯”Peter脱离了吻之后轻声抱怨；他开始前后摆动臀部，主动地吞食Tony的性器。

Tony让他自己动，“证明你应得。”他说，然后把他的双手放到Peter的乳头上揉捏，看着Peter以波浪般平稳的动作将屁股送到自己的肉棒上。

 Jesus，这孩子能自己来。

“老天⋯Pete⋯宝贝儿，你太棒了⋯fuck！就是这样。”

“Tony⋯你他妈⋯”Peter的手紧紧扣住桌缘，指关节微微泛白；他低着头，臀部在Tony胯下盘旋。然而Tony并没有让Peter主导太久，他拔出来，将阴茎凑到Peter发出呜咽的嘴边。

但Peter并没有像他所期望的那样含住它，“别出来⋯”他央求着，“回来填满我⋯”

Tony必须承认，他实在是太他妈喜欢Peter现在的样子了，即使他再次爬上自己的身上试图将肉棒塞回饥渴的后穴中。

他们磕磕绊绊地胡乱亲吻对方，撞上一旁的木桌和架子；Peter设法将Tony的阴茎插回自己空虚的后穴里，但Tony却把它抱在大腿上不让他动，得意的咧着嘴对他笑。

但Tony有时后会忘记男孩聪明而反应迅速，当他听到蛛网发射器的沙沙声时才意识到，Peter将他的背连结在后面的墙上，好让自己能够向后倾斜方便接下来的动作。

当Tony的性器插入穴口时他发出了一声满足的呻吟，“Ah⋯这样好多了⋯”他把手放在Tony肩上支撑自己并开始用脚踝摩擦Tony的臀部。  
Tony看着自己漂亮的男孩不停地上下摆动身体，手掌覆上他精神奕奕的性器时，Peter的脸上浮现出纯粹的快感。

“Pete come on”Tony向下降，把两人带到地板上，抬起Peter的屁股，在毫无预警的情况下狠狠地撞入。Peter刚才的骄傲顿时消失得无影无踪；Tony保持节奏，极有规律地撞击他的敏感点；他在Tony身下大声呻吟，手指插入Tony的发间。  
接着Tony突然加快速度，令Peter的哭喊声大得他认为Friday会询问是否备份。

“我快⋯fuck⋯我要到了！”他在大叫的瞬间爬上了高潮的巅峰，射出的精液沾染在自己的腹部、胸口、和Tony的手上。他躺在地上，眼神涣散，不停地喘气。

Tony并没有停下动作，在Peter高潮过后仍然在他体内抽插着。

 “Pete⋯再来一次，为了我？”  
他离射精也不远了，急着想要排除下腹的炽热感；他的阴茎在Peter的后穴中濒临爆发的边缘，他已经给了男孩所想要的。

Peter的身体因为过多的快感而不停颤抖，Tony的手指在他粉色性器的顶端打转，使它再次流露出晶莹的液体。

“Tony⋯”

“来吧宝贝儿，再一次。”他更加努力的进攻男孩的敏感点，对着他的前列腺疯狂辗压，让Peter的呻吟再次变得大声而放荡。他抱住Tony的脖颈拉向自己。

“别停下来⋯”Peter低语，他舔上Tony的耳边，怪异的酥麻感顿时窜遍全身。

“我会为你高潮⋯”

“你太完美了宝贝儿，我爱你。”

“我也⋯爱⋯你⋯”Peter闭上眼，身体不停地颤抖，他快到了。

“有多爱?”Tony在Peter颈侧低喘，鼻息打在他敏感的皮肤上。

“这么爱!”Peter在第二次高潮击中他时大声呻吟，声音中夹杂着疲惫；他的双腿紧紧勾住Tony的腰，手指在他的背上留下红痕。高潮带给他的激烈快感就像他的初次性爱一样，混乱与满足融为一体。  
   
看到Peter因高潮而涨红的脸之后，Tony也忍不住了；他咬上Peter的锁骨，用力顶到最深处。  
   
当Tony终于释放在他体内时，Peter已经昏倒了。他微笑，在Peter的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下，退出他的身体并用一旁的衣服擦拭红肿淫糜的穴口。  
   
此时实验室一片狼藉，工具和纸张散布各处，蜘蛛网悬挂在墙上，钮扣和一件件衣服被遗弃在地丄。但是，他打算明天再处理。  
   
Tony将Peter搂在怀里，温柔地把他抱回卧室放在床上，看着Peter把被子拉到脸上，傻笑着低咕“钢铁侠鸡巴”之类的蠢话。不久后他深沉地入眠，胸腔缓慢地起伏着。  
   
他亲吻Peter的鼻子，拿起床头的平板计算机继续先前被Peter粗暴打断的工作，“Kid知道如何拖延一个人的工作。”，他叹气。

安静已久的AI突然出声，“Sir，您的生命迹象显示您喜欢这种特殊活动，您是否希望我在每日行程中安排这个重复项目?”  
   
“老天，是的。”Tony笑着回应。

 

 


End file.
